


Before Breakfast

by DefiFox



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning, Sleepy Times, a bit dreamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiFox/pseuds/DefiFox
Summary: Luka wakes up to see the world- and his boyfriend- still sleeping.
Relationships: Elias "Upset" Lipp/Luka "Perkz" Perković
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Before Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Bringing back the Perkzset ship because why not. I missed those boys and I love writing them! This one doesn't have a lot of sass, I'm saving that for another time (maybe?)

In the dreamy morning’s hush, Luka wakes up with a figure pressed against his back. It’s a little warm under the layers of blankets, but as soon as Luka recognizes Elias he snuggles closer, careful not to disturb him in his sleep.

A couple of birds are already welcoming this new day with their best song, perched high atop the blossoming cherry tree in their backyard. They had spent their last evening there, tucking small flowers and leaves in each other’s hair. Before Elias, Luka could never have dreamed of doing something so sappy. Now it’s all he ever wants to do again.

Luka remembers the feeling of a soft petal gracing his lips before Elias placed a small white blossom behind his ear. Thinking of that gentle movement, that lingering touch, still makes his heart jump in his chest. He smiles to himself as he carefully takes Elias’s hand.

The sun is slowly ascending, its first rays are shining through their opened window. Luka carefully turns around to watch Elias in the early light, adoring how peacefully he sleeps. His golden hair is something Luka can never seem to get enough of. It’s so soft and just messy enough at any given moment, perfect for Luka to run his hands through.

A smile graces his lips as he rests his hand atop Elias’s head, gently stroking his hair. There’s no snarky comment this time, or a hand grabbing his. It’s just Luka enjoying every single moment he can get with Elias. In these early moments, even he can’t help but smile adoringly when Elias murmurs in his sleep and swats his hand away.

Eventually Luka starts to feel sleepy again. With a content sigh he remembers that today is a day off, absolutely nothing to get up for. With a kiss on Elias’s forehead he closes the small distance still between them and closes his eyes.

When Luka opens his eyes, the pleasant smell of freshly baked bread and coffee reaches him. Blinking against the sunlight he moves his arm in search for Elias, but finds himself alone in the large bed. He lays back, slowly allowing his mind to wake up.

Luka is inclined to stay in bed and enjoy the comfortably warm blankets a little longer, but he really wants to see Elias too. Besides, the smells drifting from the kitchen make his mouth water and his stomach longs for a nice breakfast.

With a small sigh that, if anything, is more like a deep breath, Luka pushes back the blankets. He doesn’t bother getting dressed, just putting on a shirt over his shorts instead. It’s a free day, no one’s going to care about how he looks. Elias won’t mind, and he’s the only one that matters today.

A fresh breeze blows through the room, chilling Luka slightly as he gets up. His bare feet hit the ground with a soft tap, mixing with the sound of tweeting birds and Elias singing to himself a few meters away. 

When Luka walks into the kitchen he sees Elias humming peacefully as he’s flipping eggs on the stove. He smiles, walking up to his unexpecting boyfriend as quietly as he can. Noting that Elias is wearing his shirt makes him linger for a second, enjoying the sight before him. After a second or so Luka steps forward and throws his arms around Elias from behind.

Elias nearly jumps. Luka keeps his arms securely slotted around him and leans his head against his shoulder, taking in the familiar feelings. He breathes in deeply, feeling Elias slowly relax against him.  
‘Good morning’, Luka murmurs happily.

A hand covers his own, familiar fingers slowly loosen his grip. ‘Good morning Lu’, Elias says lovingly. Luka takes a step back to give him some room. Turning around, Elias hugs him again, more comfortably this time. ‘Did you sleep well?’

Luka nods and smiles as he remembers last night and this morning. Last night was mystical, more a blurry haze by now than a clear memory. The only thing he can really clearly remember is Elias, when Luka’s head was on his lap and he was looking up at him. Neither of them could stop smiling.  
This morning is still crystal clear to Luka. He can practically feel the sun on his skin, softly warming up the world. It’s golden and dreamy and everything he ever wants of a morning again. 

Elias smiles and gives Luka a quick kiss before turning back to the stove. ‘You can go get some plates,’ he says, ‘breakfast will be ready soon.’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and are doing well in these times!


End file.
